


Placeholder Title

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: :D, ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!, Abuse(?), Angst, But here we go!, F/M, Gore, Hunter - Freeform, Hunter/Reader - Freeform, Hunters are animalistic, Maybe future fluff?, Swearing, This wasn't supposed to be my first time introducing this Hunter, Will this be a series? Idk, i am excite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: Love lasts forever. Right?Alternative title:I got bored and wanted to draw some angsty romance with my (X-Reader) boy, Mackinaw. This wasn't actually supposed to be the first time I posted about him, but I'm kinda proud of it? I wrote it over the course of an hour or two, lmao.
Relationships: Hunter (Left 4 Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Hunter (Left 4 Dead)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Placeholder Title

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me :D

The taste of flesh was nothing new. In fact, it was something he quite enjoyed any other time. So... Why did he not, at this moment?

Why did the taste feel so _wrong_? Why did he feel so disgusted with himself?

His eyes trailed to the source; a fear-filled body that writhed and wept. Words were garbled out, pleas were wailed, yet they sounded like nothing more than a background hum.

He could tell she was terrified. The scent, usually so sweet and alluring, strung his nose like the rankest of decay. His nose crinkled in distaste, and his lips peeled back into a grimace.

The blood kept pooling, a steady flow from the slice to her side. The female... What was her name? He knew it, it was right _there_ , yet it eluded his grasp.

Then, all at once, it hit him.

_Mate._

This was his mate. She smelled of him, and he smelled of her. She was his, and he was hers.

Panic gripped him, and he whined pathetically. How could he have done this? How could he have hurt his mate, his partner?

With a whimper, he surged forward, nuzzling frantically as he took his hood off, placing it over her side. The female winced, words falling from her mouth like a flood, and a mantra slipped past the haze of his mind.

_"It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts oh my god it hurts please make it **stop**!"_

The Hunter whined, cooing as he wrapped himself around her. His clawed fingers combed through the (h/c) locks, pulling her closer.

She was so beautiful, perfect. His heart ached, and the dread the filled him nearly made him sick.

_"I love you."_

His words fell on deaf ears, coming out as little more than a growl.

\-----

The pain was a constant, burning sensation. It spread through her veins like fire, twisting and turning her nerves until she felt they'd explode.

What had she done? The man she loved so much, the one she had been engaged with, once upon a time... Turned into a blood-stained creature. One of the kind that had torn into his flesh the night prior.

She had known, she had _known_ that he'd been bitten. But she had hoped he'd be immune like her, and he hadn't shown any signs before this morning...

And then she'd awoken to the most blood-curdling scream, and claws stabbed in her side.

When had he even found a hood? When had he'd turned? Why had he attacked her, why had he _stopped_.

The look of sudden disgust that twisted his face when he pulled away, mouth dripping with blood... It hurt. It hurt more than the wound itself, because it was in that moment that she knew.

He had to have killed before her -- the window was open, and his jacket was stained with blood from someone other than her.

He had went for her flesh, thinking he'd find a taste he craved, but came back with something else.

She watched as, ever-so-slowly, the memories (or, at least, bases of them) returned, and she watched as horror made his shadowed eyes widen.

When he took his hoodie off, wrapping it around her, she panicked.

_"It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts oh my god it hurts please make it **stop**!"_

He only curled around her, carding his fingers through her hair. He was so gentle, so careful. So _him_ , yet not.

When he growled, she whimpered. Her own arms wrapped around him. And it was like that, in the light of noon, that she closed her eyes.


End file.
